


Кофе и геты

by mistprowler



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistprowler/pseuds/mistprowler





	Кофе и геты

Сколько Брукс себя помнил, он обожал кофе. С той самой минуты, как он впервые попробовал этот напиток на Земле, он был готов на все что угодно, лишь бы добыть порцию этого чарующего нектара. Выпуск из военной академии сильно повлиял на возможности утолить кофейный голод, но если уж удавалось разжиться элитной поставкой - жизнь определенно налаживалась.

Сейчас ему очень хотелось кофе, но свой паек он истощил еще вчера, а до прибытия подмоги оставалось чуть меньше суток. Поэтому Брукс вздохнул и глотнул водички с сухариком вприкуску.

Кира, напротив, терпеть не могла кофе. Возможно, в этом был повинен сам Брукс, который однажды в шутку ее угостил, но не учел, что чашка еще не остыла, и оставил на лице Киры памятный след. Извиняться тогда пришлось очень долго, а лечить шрамы после «невозможности» прикрытия союзника – еще дольше. Зато после того боя они помирились. И уже не расставались.

Несколько лет Брукс и Кира провели в почти непрерывных боях: Альянс требовал защищать стратегически важные колонии и сдерживать натиск синтетических противников, а военные с техническими умениями были просто на вес золота. Иногда им с Кирой приходилось иметь дело с командой, а иногда — стоять в паре против многочисленных гетов, и все это время Брукс не переставал восхищаться своей напарницей. Кира была шикарным стрелком, в душу с разговорами не лезла, и в то же время могла легко поддержать беседу скупыми жестами. Не сказать что она была тихой, при желании легко могла показать характер, но до этого дело доходило очень редко. И горе было тем врагам, которые осмеливались попасть Кире под дуло автомата в момент взрыва эмоций.

Звезды перемигивались и танцевали в облачной дымке, через пару часов небо должно было посветлеть. Брукс лег на ящик с припасами и привычно поискал взглядом Землю. 

— Где-то там наша родина, дорогая. Скучаешь по ней?

Кира пожала плечами. Она родину помнила плохо: учеба в военной академии вытеснила все свободное время, а потом были ссылки в горячие точки, душные лайнеры, тесные казармы. И Брукс с его попытками разговорить.

— Не отрекайся от дома, Кир, — усмехнулся тот. — Пока мы помним, за что сражаемся, нам есть смысл жить.

Кира фыркнула. Типичные мужики. Вечно их тянет на какую-то философию о смысле жизни, пока не грянет бой. Тогда от всей этой философии остается только крепкое словцо для обозначения ситуации да желание выжить. Какая родина, когда единственное, без чего не может жить Брукс — это кофе? Варево из перемолотых бобов — вот смысл бытия этого парня, а не какая-то голубая точка в небе, которую даже не разглядишь.

Глупышка, покачал головой Брукс, но Кира уже не смотрела в его сторону, она отвернулась к темным холмам, которые, казалось, задались целью отразить звездное небо… зараза, какое небо на земле?! Брукс моментально скатился с ящика и залег за ним, одновременно выхватывая винтовку, а Кира уже открыла стрельбу по первым солдатам гетов. Перегрузка, выстрел, перекат в сторону от гребаного охотника, перегрузка, мать! панацелин, укрытие, перегрузка, пригнуться, уходя от яростно гудящего огнемета, пока Кира не сносит его владельца. Восстановление щитов (спасибо, Кира!), череда выстрелов, поменять патроны, перекат. И скрежет синтетиков отвратительной музыкой в ушах в момент затишья.

Когда враги закончились, Брукс даже не сразу смог разогнуться от усталости. Все, на что его хватило — прислониться к ящикам и улыбнуться напарнице. Кира сдула дымок от оружия и ехидно посмотрела на Брукса: мол, что там с долгом и родиной? Брукс показал ей средний палец и отворнулся к врагам. К слову о последних.

— У меня на пять больше! — довольно заключил Брукс. — Будешь должна мне пачку кофе, малышка. И не забудь, средней прожарки.

Кира неумолимым жестом кивнула в сторону непотребной на вид груды хлама, бывшей несколько минут назад Праймом и двумя ракетчиками. Брукс с досадой сплюнул и примирительно поднял руки: да, девочка, ты опять обогнала меня по очкам. Кира торжествующе покачивается в первых лучах белого солнца, и пусть она всего лишь защитная турель, Брукс был уверен: в ее сборку вложили элемент по имени «душа».


End file.
